


Can't Do This to Me, Baby

by helplessly_nonstop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding kink (brief), Captain kink, F/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Riding, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: Daichi has the best thighs and as his girlfriend, you feel obligated to appreciate them. Too bad Tanaka and Noya enjoy tormenting him over the marks you leave, so Daichi exacts his revenge.
Relationships: Daichi Sawamura/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Can't Do This to Me, Baby

As captain, Daichi held a certain amount of prestige with his team. But thanks to years of volleyball, he had thick thighs that were oh so wonderful and I couldn’t help but pay special attention to them when I had the chance. 

“Baby, baby, please, you can’t leave hickeys, my team will see.” Daichi insisted, fingers tight in my hair. I glanced up at him as I sucked another bruise on the inside of his thigh before I whined, “But baby, you look so good with all these marks. Plus, it’s not like they’re actually going to say anything to you, you’re their captain. They respect you enough not to tease you about having sex with your girlfriend.” 

He laughed and fell back into the pillows as I continued to kiss upwards on his thighs, leaving small marks, and he groaned, “Clearly you haven’t spent enough time with the second years. Ennoshita won’t say anything but fuck baby! Oh god, you’ve gotta stop, you’re killing me.” I pulled away from the newest bite I left then gave a small lick to it before I crawled into his lap, murmuring, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

His fingers tightened in my hair then he pulled me into a kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth as I moaned. Daichi pulled away then he murmured, “You didn’t hurt me, I just didn’t want to come just from you giving me fucking love bites, baby. Now c’mon, give me a condom and I’ll fuck you like you want me to.” 

That familiar gleam, the one that always seemed to have a place in his eyes during an intense match, had begun to set in and I squirmed with anticipation. Not only were his thighs good for leaving marks, but fuck, they were a hell of an asset during sex. 

I nodded with eagerness and fumbled through the top drawer while Daichi pressed his fingers against my slit, a growl rumbling through his chest as he felt how wet I was then he sighed, “You’re already so wet for me, baby. God I can’t wait to fuck you, you’re so good to me. I love you.” 

I whimpered when he pulled his fingers away then watched with awe as he began to fuck his hand covered in my slick, groaning, “Goddamn, Princess, what I would give to fuck you raw. Fill up that pretty pussy so full you wouldn’t be able to shift without come trickling out.” 

“Daichi, oh god, please!” I cried out, rocking against his thigh. He grabbed the condom from my fingers then kissed my jaw, cheeks and finally my lips before he murmured, “We can’t do that though, baby, you know that. But soon, when we’re older. I’ll give you that and so much more. “ 

I moaned at the promise then he gripped my hips before pulling me close enough to press the head of his cock to my hole, murmuring, “That’s a good girl, just sink on down for me.” I drew in a deep breath and did as he asked, sighing when I finally slid to the hilt. I pressed my forehead to his as I drew in a couple deep breath then Daichi asked, “What’s the matter, baby, you want me to fuck you? You don’t want to take a ride?” 

It wasn’t until this moment that I was thankful it was a weekend. Daichi often pushed himself to the limits during the week and his body usually paid the price for the work he put in, which meant that he ached on most days. As much as I enjoyed riding my boyfriend, there was nothing quite like having him pin me to the bed and fuck me. I gave a small nod and a grin stretched across his face then he gripped the backs of my thighs to flip me onto my back. I laughed and kissed him. 

Monday came like normal and I had planned to sit in on their practice since I didn’t have anything planned for after classes. I entered the gym and slid my shoes on, chirping, “Hello everyone!” The team turned and greeted me separately. 

“Hey (Y/N)-chan!” Noya chirped as I gave a respectful bow to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. I waved to my kouhai then turned in search of Daichi, who was currently practicing his receives with Suga and Ennoshita. I waited until they circled together for a quick drink of water then waved to them with a bright smile before claiming a place against the wall, prepared to work on the last bit of homework for the day. 

The practice was mostly uneventful until they were almost finished with their first set of a practice match. Daichi had dug out a low ball and his shorts rode up on his thighs higher than usual, leaving the marks I had left a couple nights before in plain view. The first to notice the hickeys was unsurprisingly, Suga. He grinned in my direction then nudged Asahi,who flushed with color at the sight and quickly turned away from his captain, who gave an inquiring look to his best friend. 

Then two of the first years noticed the bruises. Yamaguchi quickly turned away from Daichi and I watched as his freckles were overtaken with the red of his blush while Tsukishima merely rolled his eyes at the sight. That’s when the second years managed to catch a peek of the purples, reds, and blues decorating their captain’s thighs. 

“Holy shit, Daichi, I think your girl has fancies your thighs a bit much there.” Tanaka crowed, earning the attention of his fellow classmates. Noya lit up at the opportunity to torment his senpai then he laughed, “Oh my god, I haven’t seen that many bruises even on an overripe banana!”

It was at this exact moment when I realized what Daichi had meant by I hadn’t spent enough time with the second years. I could practically see the gears turning in Noya and Tanaka’s heads as they constructed joke after joke about their captain’s sex life before my boyfriend snapped, “Shut up and get back to work!” Thankfully, the two listened to him and the game resumed, with the three seniors, Ennoshita, Kazuhito, and Kinoshita taking both sets. 

Daichi walked towards Ukai and Takeda then murmured something to the two, earning nods for whatever he asked, before he walked towards me, rumbling, “Grab your stuff, we’re leaving.” My eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen then the second years, with the help of Suga yelling encouragement at Daichi, began to tease us as we walked out of the gym. 

He offered his hand out to me then murmured, “I cleared it with Coach, I’m leaving early for the day. You and I need to have a bit of alone time.” 

“Daichi, you’re not mad at me, are you?” I asked quietly, squeezing his hand. He glanced down at me then replied, “Yes, I am.. I told you no marks and yet you insisted on not listening to me and now I have the underclassmen poking fun at the fact that my girlfriend is insatiable and doesn’t know how to keep her teeth to herself. Come on, let’s go get something to eat.” 

The calm before the storm. It was something that I had hated about Daichi. The man had a poker face like no one else I had even seen, besides Ennoshita. That kid was unbeatable when it came to hiding the nasty emotions he felt, except when he dealt with Tanaka and Noya, but those two were enough to make the strongest will bend. 

I cuddled into his side and he sighed before pulling his jacket from around his waist, draping it over my shoulders. I smiled up at him then Daichi muttered, “Even when I’m mad at you, I still can’t let you freeze.” I let out a soft laugh and cuddled closer, satisfied that he wasn’t ignoring me, before we stopped at Sakanoshita Store for a couple of meat buns to eat while we finished walking to Daichi’s. 

He pulled me into his apartment by the front of my shirt and kissed me, his other hand claiming the back of my thigh as he rocked into me. I moaned quietly then he pulled away, murmuring, “I’m going to take a shower, you can do whatever you want for right now.” He turned away to start his shower and I snagged the front of his shirt, whining, “Daichi, there’s no point in taking a shower when you know that you’re going to fuck me.” 

He glanced down at my fingers tangled in the hem then met my eyes as he cupped my jaw with his hand, asking, “Are you whining at me?” I paused at the coldness of his tone and felt the material of his shirt slip through my fingers then mumbled, “Yes, Captain. I’m sorry.” Daichi hummed at my apology and released my face as he stated, “You do have a point, baby. I’m going to put the rest of the meat buns away, alright?” 

He began to move away and I decided to follow him, hands sliding around his waist to press my cheek against his back. He paused and I pressed myself against his back with a smile, murmuring, “I’m sorry, did you want me to stay put?” He drew in a deep breath and replied, “No baby, you know that you can go wherever you want. But you have to at least walk with me.” I curled against his back and followed his footsteps into the kitchen as he put the buns into the fridge then he turned in my arms, kissing me on the top of my head. Daichi tilted my head upwards and asked, “So, are you ready to reap the consequences of your actions?” 

My tongue peeked out at the question then I chirped, “I’m sure I’m going to enjoy whatever you dish out as punishment.” He chuckled at my insistence then kissed at the underside of my jaw as he murmured, “You’re so eager and you don’t even know what I’m going to do to you for the hickeys you left, even after I asked you to stop. I might not even let you come today, baby.” My eyes widened at the threat and he turned me around to bend me over the counter, stating, “You look so pretty underneath me, baby. I’m glad you didn’t change out of your uniform yet, that way I can just flip up your skirt and look at that, fuck. Cute little panties, were you hoping that my team would see and it would rile me up, baby?” 

I whined at the question and pressed my hips against his, muttering, “Daichi, c’mon.” He cupped my cheeks then turned my face to kiss me on the corner of my mouth before he insisted, “You can wait for me, baby. Don’t you want to be good for me?” A small smirk stretched across my face and I chirped, “What’s the fun in being good when you can be bad, Captain?” 

Daichi groaned in my ear and pressed against me, growling, “You’re really going to push your luck right now? Fine, baby.” His fingers tightened around the waistband of my underwear then yanked downwards and he kissed at the backs of my thighs, purring, “Goddamn, I may have thick thighs but yours could save my life, baby.” 

I laughed at the statement and glanced behind me when he came to a stand then teased, “You still have nicer thighs than I do.” Daichi growled at my insistence and rumbled, “I’m pretty sure you have nicer thighs.” I pressed backwards then replied, “I’m sure we can have this argument at a later time, you’re supposed to be punishing me for the beautiful hickeys I left.” 

He hummed at the reminder and pressed a large hand to the middle of my back as he rucked my skirt up higher to expose my ass. A thick thigh slid behind my legs then I gasped. He was playing dirty tonight and oh god it was going to feel so fucking good. Daichi slid his free hand underneath the front of my skirt then cooed, “You’re already so wet for me, baby. I guess you really did want the team to see your handy work, huh?” 

“Daichi, please don’t tease me.” I moaned, my forehead against the counter. His fingers circled my clit and he pressed his thigh tighter against me before he replied, “Baby, this is nothing and you know it. Now stand there and take it like a good girl.” He pulled his fingers away from the bud and I cried out at the loss then he pressed them against my lips before he ordered, “Open and suck for me.” 

I did as he asked, whimpering against the slick fingers, then he groaned, “Fuck baby, you’re so eager to listen to me. Maybe I won’t be so mean and I’ll actually take it easy on you.” He backed away then I began to protest still with his fingers against my tongue, only for him to press them deeper in my mouth, warning, “I’d suggest you not be too much a brat for your captain, if you know what’s good for you.” I choked against the digits then he pulled them out, strings of spit dangling from my lips, before he turned my face and kissed me. 

He rocked against me and we shared a moan then he backed away to pull his shorts down. I glanced behind me to try to gain a look, only for Daichi to push me harder against the counter, earning a cry. He laughed at the sound then he stated, “You’re so loud for me, baby. It’s adorable.” I groaned at the compliment then two fingers slid inside, forcing it into a loud sob. He growled at the sound and encouraged, “Keep it down, there’s people we live next to still, little girl.” 

He honestly didn’t believe that keeping me quiet would be that easy, did he? I pushed backwards and moaned, his fingers sliding deeper, then cooed, “C’mon, Captain, you can do better than that, can’t you?” He knew I was baiting him, it was a game that we often played but I still felt the same thrill when he pulled his fingers out and I gasped at the sudden emptiness. Daichi leaned forward and kissed my cheek then ordered, “Legs together. I’m going to fuck your thighs, baby.” 

“Fuck, oh my god.” I moaned, head falling forward at the demand then did as he asked. He moved his hand off my lower back then the head of his dick pressed between my inner thighs. He sighed in my ear after pushing his cock further between my legs and he snarled, “Shit baby, this is almost as tight as your pussy is. I should fuck your thighs more. God, I can feel you dripping for me.” 

“Fuck please, Daichi, please fuck me!” I pleaded, wiggling my ass at him as he continued to fuck my thighs. Slick dribbled down my skin and he sighed, the head of his cock bumping my clit. I whimpered and dug my fingers into his hip with a sob, “God, Captain, please! I promise I’ll be your good girl, please, I need your cock, need you to fuck me senseless!” 

“You’re missing something in that statement, baby. What are you supposed to say right now?” I growled at his ridiculous question then the answer slid in. Right. Of course. The reason why we’re here for a reason, the wonderful hickeys that remained on Daichi’s thighs that I don’t regret. He wanted an apology for something that we both enjoyed. What a difficult situation. 

“If you’re looking for an apology, Captain, you’re not going to find it. I’ve got nothing to say sorry for.” I informed him. He growled at my stubbornness then snapped, “You’re such a brat. I can’t believe you at times.” I laughed and tightened my thighs, drawing a groan out of him as I replied, “You’re so easy to rile up. No wonder Tanaka and Noya bug you so much. You always have the most amusing reactions.” His hand slid further up my back and tangled in my hair, pulling the strands to yank my head upwards. I screamed at the pain that raced down my spine and Daichi fucked my thighs faster, clearly deciding that I didn’t deserve mercy.

“You’re such a noisy little brat. Maybe I’ll bring Suga back with us so he can choke you on his cock while I fuck your tight little pussy. That way you can’t make any noise.” Daichi snarled, snapping his hips faster. I cried out at the suggestion and pressed my hands against the counter to help push back against my boyfriend, taunting over my shoulder, “If that’s supposed to make me behave, I hate to break it to you, but that’s not the way to do it. If anything, that only makes me want to be worse.” 

“Of course you would like that. Your captain and vice captain fucking you like the whore you are.” he murmured in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist to help prevent the onslaught of bruises that was sure to blossom by the next morning. Daichi kissed down my neck and bit my shoulder, pulling a cry from my throat as I leaned into him, stuttering out, “Daichi, please! I want you to fuck me!”

A laugh bubbles out of him, without the familiar warmth that I was so used to before he kissed my cheek, stating, “That’s cute that you still think that you’re in charge here. Come on baby, do you want me to take you into the bedroom and fuck you right?” 

He was giving me an out from the punishment and as hot as that certain position against the counter was, it was uncomfortable with the pinch of marble pressing against my skin. I pushed against his chest and he pulled away with his fingers tangling with my own before he tugged me to the bedroom. Daichi nudged open the door with his foot and ushered me inside, murmuring, “Go on, get undressed for me.” 

I nodded in understanding then pulled my sweater over my head and wiggled out of my skirt, thankful to be naked. Large hands tightened around my hips and Daichi leaned into me, kissing at my neck, murmuring, “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby. I’m so lucky to love you.” 

I smiled up at him and said, “And I’m so lucky to love you. I’m sorry for leaving hickeys. It’s just, I couldn’t resist and you didn’t make me stop. I’m sorry if I pissed you off.” 

He laughed quietly and kissed me, tongue pressing into my mouth, then he slid away, reminding me, “Baby, you wouldn’t do anything that I don’t like and you know how I feel when you bite me. Sure, it’s a bit embarrassing having my kouhai see the marks you left, but fuck, baby. It’s hot when you get in that mood.” 

“You act as if that mood is rare. If it were up to me and I knew you wouldn’t get picked on, I would be leaving hickeys all over your thighs every chance I got.” I informed him, pushing him on the bed. He smiled at me and replied, “Trust me, I’d let you do it too. Anything for you, baby.” I crawled into Daichi’s lap and pulled his shirt over his head then admired the way he looked underneath me. Dark eyes watched as I rocked against his thigh, a soft moan spilling from my lips then I whimpered, “Please… please, I need it, Captain, need you to fuck me.” 

He pushed me onto my back and he wrapped a hand around the base of his dick then he purred, “You’re so pretty when you beg for me. It’s okay, baby, I’m gonna fuck you.” Daichi reached into the top drawer and grabbed a condom to roll on. I watched with intrigue as he did then tilted my hips upwards to allow him to sink just the tip inside. 

I panted and he made me wait for the rest of his cock then Daichi praised, “You’re so pretty, baby, so patient with me. I love you.” My nails clawed against his back as he sunk deeper inside me then I cried out, “Fucking hell, Captain! God, please, please, just fuck me, Daichi, I promise I’ll be good! I’ll do anything, please, I just need you to fuck me!” 

His grin stretched wider and he kissed my cheek then he fucked up into me, fingers tightening around my hips. My head slammed back into the pillow and I sobbed at the pleasure rushing through my senses then Daichi cooed, “You’re so good, baby, so fucking good. God, I love you.” I clutched at his back and kissed at the crook of his neck as I murmured, “Love you too, so much. Please make me come!”

He laughed at my insistence and cupped my face then he kissed my cheeks and forehead, thighs tightening. I lifted my ass higher to change the angle, sighing with delight. Daichi groaned then pressed me back into the mattress, warning, “My pace, baby, not yours.” I whined at his order and tangled my legs around his waist, the headboard rocking against the wall. Had I not been half gone with pleasure, I would have cringed at the sound and the scuff marks that would likely remain as a reminder of what happened tonight. But now, there wasn’t a single thought that ran through my head that wasn’t related to Daichi. 

“Yeah, that’s good, baby. C’mon, hold onto me tighter. This is going to be a bit rough.” Daichi snarled, fingers knotting through my hair as he tugged on the strands. I cried out when the pain mixed with the pleasure that overtook my mind and body and tilted my head backwards, offering up my throat as a treat. He grinned, a mean undertone settling across his features, and encouraged, “That’s it, baby, so easy for your captain.”

“Daichi, please- oh god!” I sobbed as his hips snapped faster and a growl burst from his chest. He sucked hickeys into the skin of my throat and teeth skimmed the bruises, ripping a keen from me as he bit harder. His fingers tightened around my hip then his thumb found my clit, pressing harshly against the sensitive spot before he rubbed tight circles. I cried out as my orgasm was dangled just inches from my face then he groaned, “That’s it, baby, come for your captain, you’re such a good girl for me. Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come.” 

I whimpered at his instruction and my head tilted backwards as I screamed. I delighted in the pleasure that diluted my senses then Daichi growled in my ear when his own orgasm shuddered through his body. He backed away slowly, pressing a soft kiss to my lips, then pulled off the condom and tied the end before he murmured, “I’ll be right back, okay, baby? Just wait for me while I go get some things.” 

I let a small noise of acknowledgement and he smiled softly before disappearing into the bathroom. He returned with a warm washcloth in hand then wiped gently at the inside of my thighs before cleaning the rest of my come away. Daichi brushed my hair out of my face and asked, “How’re you feeling, baby? Feel okay, need some water?” I nodded and he placed the cloth in the dirty laundry then entered the kitchen, clearly grabbing a couple bottles of water from the fridge. 

When I opened my eyes again, Daichi had returned with water and an old shirt of his in hand, clearly prepared for my need to cover up. I glanced down and realized that he had already pulled on a pair of sweatpants before I accepted the items, pulling the shirt over my head. I sighed with relief when the cool water slid down my throat, easing the soreness that had settled in. He offered up a hair tie and I quickly accepted it, thankfully to get my hair out of my face before curling into Daichi’s side. 

“So you’re really not mad about the hickeys, Dai?” I murmured, stroking his hip. He smiled down at me then answered, “Course not, baby. I already told you- I think it’s hot when you get all bitey and possessive.” I laughed quietly and he tugged our blankets over us, pressing his cheek against the top of my head as we settled in for the night. 

Morning came early and I groaned at the gentle soreness in my body then Daichi kissed my shoulder, murmuring, “How are you, baby? Hurt?” I hummed at the question and stretched out with a soft moan before answering, “Little bit but it’s good, love. Feels so good.” He chuckled and slipped out of bed. He tugged me out with him then I fell against his back as we walked into the bathroom, prepared to get ready for the day. 

We had entered the gym then Tanaka and Noya immediately greeted us, rushing out multiple questions back to back before I tugged my jacket off, revealing the multitude of bruises on my throat. The second years paused at the sight and exchanged a knowing grin before the teasing set in. 

“Holy shit, girl, looks like our captain got his revenge for the hickeys on his thighs, huh?” Tanaka chirped, looping an arm around my neck as Noya jumped in front of us, laughing at my terrible attempt at hiding the multiple marks that Daichi left. I gave a small sigh and muttered, “I knew I should’ve skipped the rest of the week.” My boyfriend glared at the two then barked at his second years, “You two, three laps around the court for harassing our guest!” 

Noya and Tanaka turned to try and make their cases against why they shouldn’t have to run laps for teasing me, only for his expression to harden, leaving no room for argument. The two took off and Daichi gave me a soft kiss on the cheek as he asked quietly, “How are you feeling?” I pressed a gentle hand to my neck then replied, “I regret that I didn’t invest in a scarf this winter.” 

He laughed at my statement and chimed, “Alright baby, here’s my jacket, I’ve gotta go change. Love you!” And with that, he raced to catch up with Suga and Asahi, who clearly was prepared with taunts and statements of their own about the hickeys. This team was ridiculous, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything.


End file.
